All out war
by dark ninja neko
Summary: insane version of the real books, has rather colorful language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own none of these books nor the original ideas 

Summary: insane and crazy version of the real books

Chapter 1: Intro Mars

Wind blowing, trees rustling, no sound, no movement. Then the ring of metal on metal, a scream, a wet thump.

Kasia stared at the body slumped in frount of her, then the man standing menacingly over her, his sword dripping crimson blood. Her father's blood. Blood spilt to save her. She growled, terror replaced by white hot rage.

"You killed him!" she screamed.

"He was in my way," the man replied shrugging.

Kasia growled picking up her father's sword she sunk into a crouch. She was an excellent swordsman for her age. Only this man had about 20 years on her 17. The man laughed but stopped half way through the sound. Kasai stared at him curiously. His mouth was still open, his sword frozen in its way to rest on is shoulder.

"What the hell?" she asked no one in particular. It was if time was standing still. She spun in a full 360 degree circle, or started to at least. She stopped facing away from the man, directly behind her. In the ground was a red sword. With out a second thought, she pulled it from the ground turned, barely noticing that time now resumed its normal flow, and trust the sword out. The weapon exploded through the mans chest. Kasia stared at the sword in mild surprise. It was a good weapon. The man fell to the ground with a wet thump. She sank to her knees, not ashamed of what she had done, but to liking it either. Sticking the sword in the ground in front of her she rested her forehead on the crosspiece.

Footsteps seeped through the grass behind her. She spun still on her knee's pulling the sword with her as she went. A woman, 16 perhaps, stood behind her.

She smiled down at Kasia. "Welcome, Mars."

Yes very short I know, but the chapters will get longer once I can write bout every one…. I swear… more coming soon if you like it…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own none of these books nor the original ideas 

Summary: insane and crazy version of the real books

Chapter 2- Intro Thantos

Takai stared up at his ceiling. It was hours past midnight, but he wasn't tired. His family was dirt poor, living in almost the slums of the city. He rolled on to his side, to stare at the picture of Death. His scythe raised high as if to take Takai's soul. The picture blurred slightly as he half closed his eyes, and ….. moved…..?

He blinked. Moved? He blinked again and looked back at the picture. The scythe was now missing and the arms were down at it's sides. Takai sat up quickly now on his guard. Something was wrong here, very wrong. Before he could move other wise, a man, knife in hand, crashed through his window.

Takai winced, not only were his parents going to be exceedingly mad for the broken window, but he knew, somewhat, the man in frount of him. Two or so days ago, he had barrowed a couple items from the man, only the other hadn't seen it quite the same way.

The man landed inches from the bed, where he immediately tried to stab Takai. Takai grabbed the man's wrist inches from his chest and forced the arm up a couple inches. The man pulled his arm away and slashed down hitting Takai squarely in the ribs. Wrenching the blade from the mans hand he forced it into and through, the man's thought. Pulling the blade out he turned dizzily around. He could feel his life slipping away as he did. Facing his bed again, he saw the spectral figure of death, walking toward him. Not wanting to die yet, Takai franticly tried to back up, only to find his legs would not work. Panicking he flung his arm out in frount of him. He watched as death halted then fell foreword to the ground.

Takai, wondered why death had stopped as he felt himself fall backward in to the grasp of another person. His world slipped to black before he had the chance to wonder why he hadn't hit the ground.

Takai opened his eye's to find that he was still at his house, and more specifically in his room. He turned his head slightly to see a young women, who was perhaps 16, with honey gold hair that shone even in the dim light of his room. She turned her head. Bright green eye's, the color of emeralds, stared at him in amusement.

"W-who're you….?" He asked, his thought for some reason incredibly dry. "And what are you doing here?"

The girl laughed. "You are a very interesting person, Thantos."

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What did you call me?"

"Thantos, death, the Grim Reaper. Take your pick." She shrugged.

"WHAT!"

there chapter 2.… it isn't very original but its hard to find someway to kill death, so deal with it! anyway ill write more as i think of it


End file.
